


The Truth Behind The Barrier

by thewickedgetnorest



Category: Aladdin (2019), Descendants movies, Frozen movies, Legacies - Fandom, Maleficent (2015), Once Upon a Time (TV), Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Basically Maleficent protects the children of the Isle, Belle from B&TB (2017) would never take Adam's bullshit like Belle from Descendants, Dr. Facilier is a Good father you can't change my mind, F/F, F/M, Give Elsa a Girlfriend (Frozen), Hades is a Good Parent, Hason is Jason Scott, I only own Cassia and Gabbie, I thought about this at the movie theater, Jafar and Cruella are still shit parents, M/M, Maleficent from the live action would never hurt Mal, Multi, Persephone got yeeted back to the Underworld, and Regina is Jay and Carlos' mom because she has a penchant for children without present mothers, and Regina would love Evie to death, anywho this is based on Maleficent Mistress of Evil, so there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewickedgetnorest/pseuds/thewickedgetnorest
Summary: ~We are all children of the sun~or, I rewrote Descendants 1 and then mixed it with the plot of Maleficent 2 but you still won't see what the hell it is that's coming.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff, Carlos de Vil/Jane, Elsa/OC, Evie & Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Evie/Mal, Hades & OC Children, Hades/Persephone, Kimberly Hart/Trini, Mal & Hades, Maleficent & Mal, Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés
Comments: 48
Kudos: 305





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I promised myself I wouldn't post until it was finished but I couldn't help myself. I'm just trying to see something. Enjoy!

September 4, 2009

“Alright children, today we’ll be learning about the history of a place that isn’t in Auradon” Fairy Godmother said, clasping her hands in front of her “You all know by now, about your parents and the great feats that they achieved” The legendary fairy looked at her students “You know about the villains they defeated too, what you don’t know, is the history of the place they live in, The Isle of the Lost”

“Who wants to know about the Isle?” A ten year old Chad Charming groaned, his blue knitted sweater wrinkling as he slouched in his seat “All we have to know is that the bad guys live there because they’re bad” he said, earning some murmurs of agreement from his classmates.

“Well Chad, while that is true, it’s not all there is to it” Fairy Godmother told him sternly “Queen Belle thought it would be a good idea that you all knew why exactly the Isle exists and I happen to agree”

Little Ben Florian, heir to the throne of Auradon, blushed bright red and shrank in his desk as he felt his classmates glare at him.

“Now now, no need for that” Fairy Godmother reprimanded them “Just pay attention to the lesson” She then turns around and looks to the map pinned to her blackboard, stares at the dot that represents the Isle specifically “It all started with Maleficent…” she starts and the children gasp at the mention of the Mistress of Evil.

**20 years ago…**

_Aurora, Queen of the Moors, paced back and forth amongst the creatures that surrounded her as she waited._

_“Oh maybe you’re worrying for nothing!” Flora said suddenly, moving her hands constantly as she didn’t know what to do with them while she stared at her niece._

_“Yeah! Maybe she won’t be mad!” Fauna chirped next to her sister, Merryweather nodded along where she stood next to her._

_Aurora looks to her aunts without stopping her pacing and gives them a look that shuts them up immediately._

_“Oh, I think she already heard” Merryweather said as she felt the wind picking up and push her back._

_Before anyone could say anything else, Maleficent landed, strong wings blowing the three other fairies away._

_“Well well” Maleficent spoke softly, and Aurora gave her a warm albeit nervous smile._

_“Hello, Godmother” She greeted while smoothing over the nonexistent wrinkles on her dress._

_“Is there something you wish to tell me, Beastie?” The dark fairy asked calmly._

“And so Queen Aurora told Maleficent of her engagement to prince Phillip and how they were both invited to dinner with King John and Queen Ingris” Fairy Godmother told them almost absentmindedly but snapped out of her daze when she heard a scoff. She looked at her students and found brown eyes filled with resentment, “Perhaps you’d like to tell us how this particular story ends, Audrey?”

The young princess had her mother’s beauty, and her smarts too, but she lacked her patience and even some kindness from time to time. She would never tell a soul about this -maybe queen Belle though-, but Fairy Godmother suspected that Audrey’s ever changing attitude had to do with her grandmother, queen Ingris’ influence on her.

“What everyone knew would happen, happened” Audrey practically growled, something very uncharacteristic coming from the usually sweet girl “Maleficent fooled everyone and cursed my grandfather to a hundred years of sleep, just like she cursed my mother before” The young girl looked down to her desk, a deep frown marred her soft features.

“Yes” Fairy Godmother said softly “She cursed him and so, with the help of a lot of iron, Queen Ingris apprehended her and requested the newly crowned King Adam of Auradon, to exile Maleficent forever” The good fairy sighed “King Adam agreed but, with the condition of the exile to be one for reformation and not permanent. Doug, can you tell me what happened next?” She looked at the small boy who wore glasses too big for his face and a bowtie that did not match his outfit.

“Um, t-the king asked you to create the barrier over the Isle?” The boy had been so invested in the story that he was caught off guard when his teacher had called upon him to answer.

“That is correct, thank you Doug” Fairy Godmother gives him an encouraging smile, she looked around the room and noticed a hand was raised “Yes Jane?”

The woman looked at her own daughter, always so nervous and afraid of the world around her and smiled warmly as she waited patiently for her to gather her thoughts.

“This is probably off topic” Jane said with a shaky voice “But, was the creation of the barrier your last act of true magic?” Every pair of eyes turned to look at the adult in the room but Fairy Godmother only looked at her daughter.

Jane had always been fascinated by the concept of magic and was very sad when she found out that, unlike other fairies, she would never learn how to use it, because she lived in a kingdom that decided it was best to learn how to live without magic.

“Yes, the creation of the barrier was my last true act of magic, Jane” Fairy Godmother smiles sadly at her daughter, took a deep breath and then looked over to another raised hand “Yes Lonnie?”

“You said that King Adam agreed to exile Maleficent only under the condition that her exile wasn’t permanent” Like her mother, Lonnie was a very sharp girl and noticed things where others might have missed them “Did that apply to every villain?” 

“Excellent question, Lonnie” Fairy Godmother praised “As a matter of fact, yes, every villain sent to the Isle was sent under the condition of being able to come back if they prove to have changed”

“So what? They can just say “Hey! we’re good now!” and they get a pass?? That’s crazy!” Chad yelled and his outburst prompted the rest of the students to start raising their voices and talking over each other, until Fairy Godmother raised her voice as well in order to get them to settle down.

“Children” she began “They can’t just claim to have “turned good”, they have to prove it and sadly, none of the villains of the Isle have” She told them, effectively calming the students “It’s a real shame however, seeing as their children are living stuck under the barrier as well” Fairy Godmother closed her eyes and sighed, and when she opened them “Yes Ben?”

“There’s kids on the Isle?” Ben asked quietly, he felt his classmates around him moving to whisper and look at each other, letting the words sink in.

That night, Audrey went home as it was a Friday, she would spend the weekend with her parents and grandmother.

During dinner, she decided to speak up.

“Mom?” She spoke softly, and when she saw her mother smile at her, she continued “We learned about the creation of the Isle today from Fairy Godmother”

The servants stopped moving around the dinner table and both Phillip and Ingris looked up from their plates, Aurora stayed frozen for a second before she recovered and smiled warmly at her daughter once more.

“Did you? And what did you learn?” She asked.

“How it all started, why it was created in the first place, the first…” Audrey paused for a moment to look at her grandmother “Who the first villain there was”

“Oh sweetheart” Ingris cooed “You children shouldn’t be listening to those things, I’ll write to Fairy Godmother tomorrow, she’ll understand”

“She said Queen Belle requested we were taught about the history of the Isle” Audrey watched as her grandmother’s hold on her knife and Phillip adjusted himself in his seat.

“Well, if Belle thinks it’s a good idea, I don’t have a problem with it” Aurora sighed, going back to her dinner.

“She said something else” Audrey said suddenly, gaining the whole dining room’s attention once more “Fairy Godmother said that the Isle was meant to reform the villains, that they could get out once they proved they were good” She rushed out.

At this, Ingris actually laughed, the attention going to her now.

“Audrey dear, they are villains, they will never be good” She said slowly, to let the girl process.

“Mother” Phillip started but was interrupted as Audrey spoke again.

“But then her daughter will be stuck there with her forever!” And just like that, the room went silent and somewhere around Auroria, someone let a pin drop.

“Daughter? Who’s daughter” Aurora questioned urgently.

“That’s impossible” Ingris hissed.

“Well, Fairy Godmother said that after a few years, the villains all started having kids” Audrey told them “Maleficent had a daughter, and Hades had twins, and the Evil Queen had a daughter too! Even Cruella de Vil and Jafar had kids! They have sons!” The young girl said.

The adults all stayed quiet for a moment before Phillip stood up and walked out of the room. Oh, Adam was getting an earful.

“Did I say something wrong?” Audrey asked, shrinking in her seat.

“No dear, you said just what we needed to hear” Ingris smiled tightly at her granddaughter and she too, stood up and followed Phillip out the door.

Audrey then looked at her mother. Aurora looked like she’d been transported to another dimension.

_A daughter?_ Aurora thought, _Maleficent had a daughter and I had no idea._

“I have a sister” Aurora whispered to herself.

“Mom?”

The voice of her own daughter snapped her out of her own thoughts.

“I’m sorry darling” She smiled at Audrey “I’m glad you’re learning new things, seems like sending you off to Auradon Prep is paying off quite well”

_At least Belle is making sure_ _some_ _of us learn something._

Over at Beast and Belle’s castle…

“I can’t believe you went behind my back to do this” Adam growled as he paced his and Belle’s room.

“I believe education is the branch that I’m in charge of?” Belle sighed as she closed the book she was reading “If i remember correctly, you said I could do things however I saw fit, so I don’t see how this specific topic had to be approved by you”

“Because this is about our enemies! Why should the children know this things when they only upset them? Adam groaned, he loved Belle but it was frustrating that there was no way to argue against her.

“He who knows not history is doomed to repeat it” Belle hummed, she stood up from her chair and walked over to the balcony doors, looking out to the castle grounds “Knowing why it’s there, who is there, it’ll get them thinking, Ben certainly has started his own process” she smiled, thinking of her son.

Adam sighed and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her close.

“Ingris is going to have my head” He chuckled “All of the royals will” By now, all the children must have told their parents what they learned today.

“They can try” Belle laughed “But maybe a few words with me will set them straight, don’t worry” She turned around in her husband’s arms and kissed him, hands on his chest.

“Do you think…” He murmured softly, his nose bumping into hers “That their children are anything like them?”

“Children are never exactly like their parents” Belle told him “Who knows? Maybe a future Queen lives amongst them”

Over on the Isle of the Lost, inside a big, dark castle, a dark fairy walked slowly along the halls. She approached her chambers and was about to go in when she heard it. A giggle.

Maleficent looked over to the door next to hers, green eyes swirling with curiosity. She slowly walked over and as carefully as possible she grabbed the handle, this time, it was a shushing sound that she heard. This brought a smirk to her lips, so she had to school her features before turning the knob. 

Anyone else would have been fooled. The two young girls, snuggled together under the covers on the bed seemed to be in deep sleep, but Maleficent knew better.

“Girls” She said slowly, this earned her a huff from the purple haired girl and a giggle from the blue haired one.

“I thought I told you it was time for bed hours ago?” The dark fairy said.

Maleficent had to hold off a smile at the sight of her daughter. Mal’s hair was a purple mess, and her pout completely betrayed her frown. Her little one was adorable.

“Mooom” Mal dragged out “We wanted to stay up to see the lights from Auradon, right E?” The girl looked over to her best friend, little Genevieve Mills, daughter of Regina Mills, better known as the Evil Queen.

“Yeah! My mom told me they’re from the kingdom of Corona!” Genevieve, or Evie for short, told Maleficent.

“Oh? So I take it Regina knows of your plan to stay up this late?” Maleficent watched in amusement a the girl’s eyes widen and she looks over to Mal with a cringe.

“Well, she probably does, but just in case, can you… not tell her?” Evie asks sheepishly, and Maleficent finally let out a small chuckle. 

“I guess if you’ve waited this long, we can wait a little longer to see the lanterns” She said simply, smiling when the girls cheered. 

If there was one thing she was grateful for after being sentenced to the Isle, it was that she could smile now. Ever since children started to be born on the Isle, she found more reasons to smile, despite the situation they lived in. The children of the Isle weren’t weary of her, they didn’t cower behind their parents when they saw her walk by. They didn’t care about her sharp teeth or her horns, and just the other day, little Dizzy Tremain stumbled over to her at the bazaar and asked to touch her wings. She’d been very gentle and squealed in delight every time Maleficent moved them. The Isle was by no means a good place to raise children, but if this what life had given them, then at least she was glad that the children were growing up to feel at peace in her presence, instead of feeling fear. 

She walked further into the room, straight to the bay window and the girls happily followed her. After waiting for a bit, they saw the first lantern. 

“Look mom! Look!” Mal said excitedly, hugging Evie closer and looking at the sky in wonder.

“Yes little one, I’m looking, they’re very beautiful” Maleficent said and while it wasn’t a lie, she couldn’t help but wish to show Mal just how more beautiful the natural lights of the Moors were.

“I wonder why they do it” Evie spoke up after a while, she seemed content cuddling with Mal while they looked at the lights. 

“Your mother hasn’t told you?” Maleficent asked the little princess that she has grown so very fond of.

“She said you would tell me” The girl looked over at Maleficent with a curious glint in her eyes.

The dark fairy chuckled, leave it to Regina to embrace co-parenting this way. 

“Well, I once heard they were for a lost princess” She said vaguely, wanting to see what the girls made of that.

As expected, Mal came up with a great explanation.

“Evie! They’re for you!” Mal said, looking at her best friend excitedly.

“For me?” Evie looked at her with shocked eyes.

“Think about it! Mom said they’re for a lost princess! You’re a princess and you’re on the Isle of the Lost! It’s you! You’re the lost princess E!” Mal told her.

Maleficent looked at little Evie as she processed what she had just heard, she saw the emotions passing over the girls face until she finally looked at her again.

“Is that true?” Now both girls were looking at her with wide eyes, full of trust.

And if she felt her heart break a little bit, Maleficent ignored the feeling and smiled. Tomorrow, she’d share a knowing look with Regina once her daughter told her about being the lost princess.

After tucking the girls in, Maleficent stayed by the door for a moment.

“One day, I’ll live in Auradon and have my own castle, well, one I can share with mommy” She heard Evie whisper.

“Will you take me with you?” Mal asked.

“Of course! I’ll take you and your mom, and Jay and Carlos and even Dizzy too! I’ll take you all with me”.

And if Maleficent’s heart absolutely shattered at the little girl’s words, she decided to let her dreams of blue skies and tall trees and a young blonde girl giggling and running after Mal and Evie under the sun, take her pain away.


	2. Six Years Later

When prince Ben was ten, he learned just what exactly the Isle of the Lost was.

When he was eleven, he wondered if the kids there wondered about the kids in Auradon.

When he was thirteen, he decided he disliked Queen Ingris, and when he told his mom, she made him promise not to tell his dad, and then gave him a cookie.

When prince Ben, soon to be King, was fifteen, he made his first royal decree.

“I want to bring four children of the Isle of the Lost to Auradon”

He invited the son of Jafar, the son of Cruella de Vil, the daughter of the Evil Queen, and much to Audrey’s and her grandmother’s dismay, the daughter of Maleficent. He hadn’t meant to unsettle either of them, but he had to admit it was an added bonus.

He knew he was doing the right thing.

And then Mal spelled him, and then he got out from under the spell during their first date, and he decided to give her and her friends the chance he promised to give them.

The coronation arrived, Jane grabbed the wand, the VKs admitted that they didn’t have it in them to be bad. Maleficent never appeared. Ben and Mal decided to not keep up the act of being in a relationship now that they both knew he wasn’t spelled and to remain friends.

He was there when the VKs, or more specifically, Mal and Evie, took a video call from their mothers. Both women looked very serious.

“We’ve received news that you’ve been doing things you shouldn’t” The Evil Queen said, and this was enough to send both girls into tears, though Mal’s were more reluctant than anything.

“We just missed you so much!” Evie cried.

“It’s not fair! You guys are good! You don’t deserve to be on the Isle!” Mal added and Ben took in her words. Mal and Evie thought that their mothers were good, and he trusted them, so there must be something that he and the old royals were missing. Aside from that, he felt for the girls, he didn’t think he’d be able to be away from his parents, knowing that he couldn’t go back to them ever again.

Looking behind the tv screen, he saw Fairy Godmother. She looked heartbroken and mad at the same time.

“That is no excuse girls” The Evil Queen said, looking like she wanted to cry herself “You do not throw away the chances that are given to you!” 

“This whole thing is a joke!” Mal yelled “Why are we the only VKs here!? Because that stupid council and the stupid royals won’t let Ben bring any more kids over, it’s so unfair! We didn’t do anything wrong!!” The young fairy finished with a sob.

“This is how things are” Maleficent said carefully “So what will you do?” She asked her girls.

The girls stayed silent for a while, only their sniffles could be heard. 

“Do the right thing?” Evie sniffled and her mother smiled.

“And what is that?” The Evil Queen asked.

“Bring more children from the Isle to Auradon” Mal answered.

“And how will you do that?” Maleficent looked at her daughter, pride clear in her eyes.

Evie and Mal looked at each other.

“In order for things to go how we want them to, we need to make the royals think we’re doing things their way when really, we’re doing them our way” The girls said together, hints of smiles showing on their faces.

Behind them, Ben smiled big. He liked the idea of doing things in anyway that was not the royal’s way, specially not Queen Ingris’.

“Brilliant” The Evil Queen smiled “Now, tell us about this Tourney thing, we want to be able to understand next time Jay and Carlos tell us about it".

The next week, they summoned all the royals to Auradon for a meeting regarding The Isle of The Lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, so this is short as hell which is why I decided to get it out of the way quickly, its mostly a filler. Don't worry, most chapters are rather lengthy so yeah.
> 
> Let me know what you thought by leaving a comment or finding me on my Tumblr: vlntncrvjl
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Bloody Teenagers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify:  
> Elsa and Anna are still 3 years apart but now, Elsa is 18 and Anna is 15, Kristoff too and uh, Olaf will come later.
> 
> I feel bad taking away the logic from Arendelle bc they weren't dumb and they waited until Elsa was of age (21) to rule BUT, if Ben can be King at 16 then Elsa can be Queen at 18. Also no Frozen 2 spoilers bc this is set in an AU where Frozen 1 didn't quite happen. The parents are dead, but before that they actually embraced Elsa's magic, so they died on their way to Rapunzel's and Eugene's wedding that Elsa and Anna didn't attend because I can't think of everything.
> 
> Also I only own Cassia and Gabbie McLeach. I OWN NOTHING ELSE! Right thanks!
> 
> Anywho, Enjoy!

“Thank you all for coming today” King Ben spoke up to catch the room’s attention.

Queen Elsa of Arendelle wasn’t sure why  she’d been summoned. While her kingdom was a part of the United States, her parents had never sent anyone to the Isle and furthermore, she had only become Queen last year, her parents having passed away during a storm out at sea, so she hadn’t made use of the Isle either. Regardless of any of that, she was glad she was being included in this discussions. She and her sister, Princess Anna, had always been against the concept of the Isle, and had been enraged when they got word that there were children being born into such conditions, even at the ages of twelve and nine, but because they were just little princesses then, they couldn't really do much.

She looked up to the young King, how he stood tall and acted as a calming presence in the meeting room. He was only 2 years younger than her, but he seemed so much more comfortable in his position as king than she did with her relatively new royal status. She then looked over to the so called “VKs”. She looked at them and saw children, who seemed much too guarded for their age. She supposed that they, all five of them, were forced to grow up sooner than most by the circumstances in their young lives.

“You are quite welcome, King Ben” said Queen Ingris, who was sitting on the right side of the long table, next to her son and her daughter-in-law “I do have to say, your request for this meeting was rather vague” She said with a sickly sweet smile.

“I believe I said we would be discussing matters regarding The Isle of The Lost” King Ben matched the queen’s smile with one of his own, but Elsa found that his was much more genuine.

“What matters?” Asked Jasmine, the Sultana of Agrabah, who was sitting next to her husband, Aladdin. 

The young king looked over to the blue haired girl, Evie, from what she’d heard people called her. That was the daughter of the Evil Queen. 

King Ben nodded and the girl stood and walked over to his side, and then she cleared her throat.

“The children of the Isle” She said simply. 

“What about them are we discussing, exactly?” Snow White asked. Elsa noticed then, how similar they were. Aside from her blue hair, Evie had the same chocolate eyes, the same rosy cheeks and red lips. However, the blue haired girl seemed to have a certain glow to her, one that Elsa recognized as magic.

The girl pursed her lips as she stared at her half sister.

“Who, out of fifteen, will be brought over next” She finally said, hands clasped in front of her as she waited for their reactions.

Immediately, the room descended into chaos. The old heroes started talking over each other, throwing words carelessly into the room. Most vocal about her disapproval, was Queen Ingris, saying it was bad enough that the daughter of Maleficent was here, not caring that said daughter was now glaring at her, along with her friends.

Elsa, however, remained silent. She looked around the room, taking in the actions of each person and noticed a few people that, like her, had stayed quiet. Megara watched her husband with sad eyes as he waved his fist towards the former king of Auradon. Belle kept a hand on her husband’s arm but instead of paying attention to his words, she glared at Queen Ingris and she seemed to be biting her tongue. Aurora was also silent, she stared at Mal as the girl glared at her mother-in-law and Elsa realized that this must be the first time she actually saw the daughter of her enemy and former mother figure. Fairy Godmother stood behind both Carlos and Jay, the other boys present. She seemed to be trying to keep them calm by keeping her hands on their shoulders, but she also looked livid at the resistance that this so called saviors were putting at the thought of helping children.

Elsa heard jingling and her attention was pulled elsewhere. She saw the Neverland fairies and wondered why Ben had summoned them as well, instead of Peter Pan.

“Eves” Ben sighed and the girl nodded, she snapped her fingers and a burst of blue light, like fireworks, surprised the royals and effectively silenced them. It only served to make Elsa wonder, just how her magic worked.

“I kindly ask you that you remain calm, I’m sure we can reach an agreement in a civilized manner” King Ben told them.

“What was that?” Hercules asked, or rather, demanded while he glared at the blue haired girl.

“A burst of light” Evie answered seriously, and she bit back a smile when she heard her friends snicker. 

“How did you do it?” Hercules pressed for a more concrete answer.

“Magic” The girl stage whispered and wiggled her fingers, and even Elsa couldn’t hold back her giggle, which earned her some glared from the royals who weren’t smiling along.

“You find that attitude amusing?” Prince Phillip spoke to her, arms folded as he now leaned forward on the table.

“I find it perfectly normal” Elsa answered, speaking for the first time since stepping into the meeting room.

“You think it’s normal that she’s disrespectful?” Snow questioned, she looked unsettled by her half sister’s attitude and the Queen’s answer.

“I think it’s normal that she acts her age” Elsa clarified “You all seem to forget that she’s a teenager, that they all are and just because you all have forced them into adult situations, doesn’t mean that they’re no longer teenagers”

“Bah” exclaimed exclaimed Roger Radcliffe “What can you expect from another bloody teenager? A king at sixteen and a queen at eighteen, what a bloody joke” he said, and Elsa had to clasp her hands together under the table to avoid sending a snow blast his way. Still, everyone felt the room’s temperature drop as she looked down at him even though he’d probably be taller than her, if they were to stand up.

“I will not have you disrespecting Queen Elsa! She is  not just a teenager, she is a royal!” Elsa noted how King Ben neglected the fact that Mr. Radcliffe had also called him a “bloody teenager”

“But a teenager regardless!” Radcliffe roared.

“Yes! They are teenagers!” Jasmine jumped in “Teenagers who had to summon us adults to discuss the freedom of only a handful of their friends, the people they grew up with, because you’ve made it practically impossible for King Ben, or Queen Belle for that matter, to do so by themselves” She said. The Queen of Arendelle knew that the Sultana had been extremely vocal about her disapproval of the creation of the Isle, claiming it was illogical to bring back villains from vanishment or even death, just to put them all together on an island. Elsa was very inclined to agree.

Some heroes, like Snow White and Mulan, and even Aurora and Phillip, had the decency to look ashamed. Others, like Hercules and Ingris, seemed furious.

“I’m sorry, but is no one going to talk about the fact that the girl used magic just now?” Princess Tiana, spoke up hesitantly from where she sat next to her husband, Prince Naveen.

“That is a matter that I will be attending to soon after we figure out a solution for the topic of this meeting” King Ben told her, and he then addressed the room “I realize why you all decided to ban magic when you did, I understand, but times are changing and I don’t believe it’s okay to deny someone of their heritage, their abilities, when they are there for a reason. That is all I will say about that, now if we could just go back to the topic of discussion” He said.

“This again, there is no need for them to come over” Ingris looked like she wanted to roll her eyes right then and there “They are perfectly fine where they are” And that did it.

Elsa looked at the VKs just in time to see the way Evie’s jaw set and her eyes narrowed, Jay and Carlos stood up and fixed their glares against Ingris. By far, the most livid seemed to be Mal, her eyes turning bright green.

“‘Perfectly fine’?” The girl practically growled, startling the royals “What is your definition of “fine”, Your Majesty? Because it seems to be very different from ours”.

“Mal” Ben tried to defuse the situation, but Evie put her hand on his shoulder.

“No, please, let her answer” She said “Is your definition of “fine” by any chance similar to letting children die of the flu, because the medicine we receive on the Isle is taken out of the garbage you dump on our shores?” She asked casually.

The royals all looked at each other in alarm. 

“You dump your trash on their shores but you can’t send medicine?” Elsa asked incredulously, looking around the room. 

“Children died” Anita Radcliffe whispered and Roger, grabbed her hand on top of the table. He was starting to look rather conflicted.

“Your Majesty” Carlos addresses Ingris next “Does your definition of “fine” look like the scars on my body? The ones my own mother gave me during her fits of rage? Or perhaps it looks like the scars on the arms of Shan Yu’s son. The ones given to him by his father as a form of “discipline”” He does air quotes when he says that last word and from their side of the table, Mulan and Li Shang looked like they were going to be sick.

“Or maybe, Your Majesty” Jay jumps in “Maybe your definition of “fine” tastes like the coffee the goblins make out of mud, or all the moldy and stale food that you send over? Maybe to you, “fine” means keeping people, and children, on an island where the land is unfit for farming, leaving the people unable to grow their own food” He then moves next to Evie and puts an arm around her shoulder while she crosses her arms and lifts her chin towards Ingris, in total defiance “Maybe your definition of “fine” is young boys and girls searching the barges for materials to make their clothes out of since the age of six” Cinderella and Aladdin looked horrified. 

Having experienced the need to make her own clothes, she looked at the blue haired girl and wondered if the love for fashion that the Auradon Prep students claimed she had, had started as an act of necessity, not knowing that she was one of the lucky ones, or as lucky as you could get on the Isle. Meanwhile, Aladdin looked down at the table in shame. He knew what it was like to reduce yourself to eat the worst things just to fill your belly with something, and he couldn’t believe he hadn’t done more to help those children not go through that pain themselves.

“Queen Ingris” Mal went next, standing up and looking at the Queen dead in the eyes “I’m sure you don’t think that “fine” means leaving a young girl become the pawn for a nonexistent war of a sea witch’s own creation” Ariel looked away from her “Or leaving a little girl sleep during the day and work sweeping the floors of her grandmother’s hair salon during the night, making her too tired to even think of school” Cinderella covered her mouth to muffle any sound that dared to come out from her throat “I’m positive that you don’t believe that “perfectly fine” means leaving free reign for a former grand vizier to turn a young boy into a thief, or a psychotic woman to turn her son into her personal slave” Jasmine looked furious and Aladdin looked even more regretful while the Radcliffe’s paled “And there is no way that you, Your Majesty, define being “perfectly fine” as a nice boy, being bullied by his older brothers while his father looks at himself in a mirror and tells him to “toughen up” Belle closed her eyes and breathed in slowly “Or a drunk pirate telling his children that they’re useless every single day while threatening them with a hook and a broken bottle” The jingling bell sounds coming from the fairies intensified and if Elsa payed attention, she could see little Tinkerbell turning very red in the face “Those aren’t your definitions of “perfectly fine”, are they, Your Majesty?” Mal didn’t blink once as she addressed the Queen, her voice didn’t stutter and her words weren’t hesitant, and Elsa had to admit she was utterly impressed by the girl, by all four of them really.

“No” Ingris said lowly, glaring daggers at Mal “No those aren’t my definitions of “perfectly fine””

“Then you understand perfectly well why we have to bring more Isle children over” King Ben said in a pleasant voice, a serene smile grazing his features. Elsa had a feeling that all five of them already knew the meeting would end like this.

“You said you wanted fifteen children being brought next” Elsa leaned forward on the table, loosening her posture now that she had an idea of how the day would turn out “Do you have anyone specific in mind?” She asked them, and Evie smiled at her, genuine, as if she and her friends hadn't just revealed the hardships of life on the Isle.

“As a matter of fact, we do” She grabbed a folder from the table and opened it “We made a list of who we thought should come over first”

“Well, let’s hear it” Belle said and she leaned back on her chair, she looked at the VKs with pride in her eyes, and she shared a small smile with Fairy Godmother.

“For starters, there’s the daughter of Ursula, the youngest son of Gaston, and Captain Hook’s son and his youngest daughter” Evie looked at the paper but she didn’t seem to really be reading it “Their names are Uma, Gil, Harry and CJ Hook” She looked up, and then started passing pictures around. Ariel stared at Uma’s picture and looked like she wanted to keep it for longer until she snapped herself out of it and passed it to her husband, Prince Eric. Belle saw Gil’s picture and noticed how the boy looked much more cheerful than the others and smiled lightly. Over to their side of the table, the Neverland fairies jingled excitedly over the Hook siblings’ pictures.

“What kind of name is CJ for a girl?” Snow muttered and Evie openly glared at her, making her flinch.

“Her full name is Calista Jane, but she prefers to be called CJ by her friends, it’s a nickname Snow” Evie huffed, seemingly running out of patience. Mal and Ben shared a look and Mal moved to grab the folder from Evie.

“Oookay, next we have Jay’s younger sister, Kim” Mal read, and passed her picture around.

“Jafar had a daughter?” Jasmine asked, the idea of a little girl living with Jafar made her nervous. She then looked at the girl's picture and noticed that, she looked rather similar to her mother, which freaked her out quite a bit and by her side, Aladdin thought that she looked like his wife, and that freaked  him out.

“Yes, but she never really met him, her mother kept her away from him and she runs with a different group than us” Jay said, looking at the Sultana “Her mother was a harem girl, like mine, but Kim was lucky and her mom didn’t die giving birth to her” He looked down and Aladdin felt for him, he also knew what it was like to not have a mother.

“We also have the children of Shan Yu, the eldest, Penelope and the youngest, Zack” Ben read over Mal’s shoulder “And we have Dr. Facilier’s daughters, Freddie and Celia” Pictures were being passed around the table again, royals marveling at how… normal, yet tired this children looked.

“That man had daughters?” Prince Naveen asked them, shocked by what he was hearing. Princess Tiana was looking at a picture of Celia and she was having a hard time not cooing at how adorable she looked.

“Oh yeah, and they’re both complete Daddy’s girls, the adore him” Carlos chuckled.

“Adore him? He’s a villain!” Hercules yelled, unable to comprehend what he was hearing.

“Was a villain” Evie told him, glaring at him as well “He was a villain, but he cleaned up his act, he’s reformed and he is a good father, there are quite a few good parents on the Isle, if that isn’t too hard for you to believe, isn’t that what you were looking for from the Isle? To change the villains for good?”

The royals all stayed quiet.

“So then we have Dizzy Tremaine, Drizella Tremaine daughter and Gabrielle McLeach, Percival C. McLeach’s daughter” Carlos read as he stole the folder from Mal’s hands, pictures were added to the pile. A group of mice from the Rescue Aid Society started squeaking rapidly at the picture of little Gabrielle.

“Drizella had a daughter?” Cinderella asked, intrigued by the idea of a niece. When the picture of said niece reached her, she couldn’t help but smile at the girl’s hair that was splattered with different colored paints.

“She did, and Anastasia had a son, Anthony, but we think it’d be best if he comes later” Evie told her “He’s one of the older kids, so he’s probably bit resentful, but Dizzy is only twelve, and her biggest dream is to come to Auradon and be able to create fashion” She smiled as she remembered her little friend.

“Yeah, she got that from you” Mal snorted, not caring anymore about formality “She followed you around the Isle like a shadow, “Fashion Queen of The Isle” Mal chuckled when Evie stuck her tongue out to her. Ben cleared his throat in amusement.

“We have Trini and Juliana, the daughters of Yzma” Jay read over Carlos’s shoulder, pictures followed.

“Wait huh?” Emperor Kuzco said, finally looking away from his nails. While he did pay attention to what was being said, he didn’t think that this kids would tell him that Yzma, of all people, had children. Looking at the pictures, he scoffed “No way this are her daughters”

“Honestly, don’t expect an explanation on how that happened because not even they know” Mal snickered “But yes, Yzma had two daughters, the oldest is Juliana and Trini is the youngest”

“That’s only thirteen” Aurora spoke for the first time in the entire meeting “Who are the last two?” She looked at Mal, hoping the girl would look at her.

And Mal did look at her, studied her face for a second before looking to her friends. They all nodded and Ben gave her a reassuring smile. She took a deep breath.

“The last two would be the twins, Cassia and Hason, the children of Hades… and my siblings” Mal said carefully, she gently placed their pictures in front of Belle, thinking that was a safe bet, but Belle didn’t move at all.

There was a long silence, and then.

“I’m sorry, what? What do you mean “Your siblings”?” Hercules asked her.

“I mean, that Hades is my father, duh” Mal looked at him as if he was dumb.

“You’re saying that not only are you the daughter of Maleficent, but you’re also the daughter of Hades?” Phillip looked at her dumbfounded. 

“Am I speaking in English?” Mal asked her friends “Dad only taught me a little bit of greek so that can’t be the language I’m using right now” She crossed her arms, making a point of looking exaggeratedly confused.

“Show some respect, girl” Hercules hissed.

“Why don’t you act like a civilized man, Hercules?” Megara snapped, and everyone, including her husband, looked at her.

“Meg?” He went to grab her hand but she just held it up to halt his actions.

“I’m the one that actually died, and I have not been half as rude to this kids as you have, what would your father say?” She told her husband, frowning.

At this, Hercules eyes widened and he let his jaw drop.

“Excuse me, while this is all very interesting, couples counseling is in the city, we’re here for something else” Evie said and Ben gave up and literally facepalmed and Elsa had to bite her tongue to avoid laughing “Shall we move on?” She looked at the king and he sighed.

“All of those in favor?” More than half the room raised their right hand, Megara very pointedly raising it higher than everyone while looking at her husband “All of those against?” Ingris sneered at Mal as she raised her hand and a few other royals hesitantly followed her example.

“The ayes have it, we will bring fifteen more children from the Isle to Auradon as soon as possible, meeting adjourned” Elsa watched as Ben sat down and let out a deep sigh. He barely registered Queen Ingris storming out of the meeting room and all the other royals speaking amongst each other. His mother kissed his head on her way out and his father patted him on the shoulder. Once everyone was out only the six teenagers remained. Elsa saw at how the king and his friends suddenly looked more at peace.

Carlos noticed she was still in her seat and gave her a warm smile.

“Thank you for your support, your Majesty” he said, and all the other turned to look at her with smiles of their own.

“Well, we bloody teenagers have to stick together” She said, and that was enough to send all of them into a fit of laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guiltripping, works on your children, grandchildren and apparently, royals!  
> And isn't Evie such a little savage? Gotta love her.
> 
> Find me on my Tumblr: vlntncrvjl or leave a comment and let me know what you think!


	4. A Day in The Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys! New year, daunting expectations but hey! At least I updated! 
> 
> Up next: A look into the lives of the lives of the VKs who are going to Auradon, namely, the eldest daughter of the God of Death, Cassia.
> 
> Also, deleted the chapter explaining the whole character thing? It's in the tags now. I OWN NOTHING BUT CASSIA AND GABBIE MCLEACH.
> 
> Alright then, enjoy!

Cassia wasn’t a violent person. She was more gentle than people assumed she was. Being the daughter of the God of Death, the people that didn’t know her thought that she was a cold and manipulative being. She supposed that she couldn’t blame them, her dad always said that she looked like the graphic definition of trouble. She walked around with light blue hair, always pulled back in intricate braids and ponytails, fair skin and impossibly light grey eyes, adorned in tattered black leather jackets and coats (gifts from Evie throughout the years), worn black jeans and torn boots, burgundy t-shirts and sweaters with holes and fingerless gloves. She had to admit, however, that she liked how much people overestimated her. It was always a mistake to overestimate, just as much as it was to underestimate. She was quite the opposite of what they thought, she wasn’t vicious and she wasn’t constantly calculating every single one of her steps, waiting to pounce on nonexistent victims, she was just the introvert to her brother’s extrovert. Her brother, Hason, with his long, just a shade darker blue hair and ocean eyes, his charming smile and friendly approach. He wore leather just like her and almost every other VK, but unlike her, his outfits were a mixture of whites and blues. He was truly the ying to her yang.

So, she was an introvert and tended to keep to herself. Sure, she had her brother and their friends, and she quite enjoyed hanging around her dad, Maleficent and Regina, but she was the quiet type. She left all the mischief and trouble making to her gang, and waited patiently until it was time to get them out of tough situations. She felt perfectly content watching them make fools out of themselves from the rooftops along with Trini, Penelope and Juliana, the only other girls in the gang with a sense of self preservation, something the last girl of their group, Kim, lacked just as much as Hason and the last member of their little gang, Zack. She did like to help out the younger kids succeed in their little adventures though, and often gave them pointers on how to successfully steal an apple or make Mother Gothel scream in anger, the little things that formed a VK. She’d also been in fights before, but never ones that she had started, she really was a non confrontational person. 

Which is why she was really confused as to why Uma and her gang of pirates were following her around, trying to catch her for… whatever reason.

_ The  _ _ one _ _ time I decide to walk on the ground and not the roofs _ , the girl thought as she moved smoothly through the crowds of the bazaar and turned into an alley.

“Yo, death breath!” She heard a cackle and knew immediately it was Harry Hook calling for her.

_ Clever _ , she rolled her eyes but remained quiet and kept walking.

“Hey! We’re talking to you!” This time, it was Uma who spoke, in a much less cheerful voice.

“Do you think she’s ignoring us?” Behind her, Cassia knew that Gil was leaning over to Harry, trying to be discreet.

“You know what Gil? I think she is!” Harry played along, if not for Gil’s sake then for his on dramatic agenda.

“And you know what happens to people who ignore us” Cassia heard Uma, she sounded much closer and before she could do anything, Uma spun her around and then she had her back against the alley wall and the tip of the pirate’s sword against her neck.

“What’s my name?” Uma asked, eyes guarded and sneer almost feral.

“What’s your deal with asking that? You grew up here with all of us, literally everyone knows your name” Cassia sighed, this was another odd situation, Uma pointing her sword at her. Given the fact that Uma was several inches shorter than her and that Cassia had acquired quite a bit of strength from climbing buildings, she could have already taken the sword away from her neck, but she liked to let the girls of Isle have their fun.

“You should probably not fool around today” Gil warned, looking from Cassia to Uma cautiously “She’s in a bad mood”.

“You don’t say” Cassia said flatly “And who’s fooling around? I’m genuinely curious about why she’s so horny for people saying her name”.

Uma growled and glared at Cassia, trying to be intimidating, but she was failing rather miserably. Cassia knew Uma, she knew what motivated her and this seemed like an Ursula induced fit of rage. Why she was the target though, she had no idea.

“You’re coming with us to the Fish and Chips” Uma huffed, lowering and sheathing her sword.

“I am?” Cassia raised an eyebrow “Tell me, cousin dearest, why would I want to go there?”

“Because I said so” Uma said in between gritted teeth.

“Mmm, nope, gonna have to pass on that offer, sorry” Cassia smiled, making her dimples show.

“It wasn’t an offer, it was an order!” Uma yelled, she was ready to charge towards her when they heard flapping and suddenly, there was wind coming from above them. They all looked up to see Maleficent descending from the sky.

“And why, exactly, do you think you can give orders in my territory, little pirate?” Maleficent asked calmly. She was the leader of that side of the Isle, surrendering the coasts to Ursula, but she was also a mother, she wasn’t about to yell at a kid for doing what their parent probably told them to do. 

“Maleficent” Both Gil and Harry said breathlessly, looking at each other before looking at Uma, who was looking just about ready to explode.

“Hey Ma” said Cassia, cheeky smile in place and eyes twinkling. Since her mother had disappeared when she and Hason were 1, and Hades, Regina and Maleficent were big on co-parenting, she’d taken to calling both the older women “Ma”, considering they helped raise her. This is why she didn’t feel like Mal was just her “half-sister”, but her sister, period. She also felt like Evie, Carlos and Jay were her little siblings, considering both boys spent most of their time over at either Bargain Castle, Evil Queen’s Castle or Hades’ Necromanteion.

“Little gem” Maleficent said pleasantly. She had a habit of calling the VKs in her life “little” whatever it was she had decided they were, like Mal being “little one” because she was number one in Maleficent’s life and so on and so on “Getting into trouble early in the morning I see”

“I’m not responsible for any of this” Cassia gestured at the three pirates. 

“Listen, we just came to tell her that Ursula wants to talk to her” Gil rushes out, earning a look of disbelief from Harry and a glare from Uma.

“Really? Why?” Maleficent asks him.

“Why what?” Gil asks back, suddenly confused.

“Why does Ursula want to talk to Cassia?” Maleficent re-phrases for him. 

“Oh well-” The blonde boy started speaking but was roughly interrupted by Harry hitting him over the head. Maleficent raised an eyebrow at this.

“That’s none of your business… ma’am” Uma grumbled, she respected Maleficent, even if just begrudgingly. 

“I make it a habit of making things my business when I feel like someone is a threat to one of the people of my territory and better yet, my daughter’s sister” Maleficent told Uma rather sternly.

“You ain’t gonna let us bring her in, are ya?” Uma sighed.

“I’m afraid not, Little Pirate” Maleficent confirmed with a small smile. 

“Fine” Uma groaned “Come on boys” Both Harry and Gil started following her without needing another word.

“See ya, Maleficent! See ya, she-death!” Gil called back with a cheerful smile on his face.

“She-death?” Maleficent looked at Cassia.

“That’s what he calls me, as opposed to “deathling” or “death breath”, which is what Harry and Uma call both Hason and me” Cassia sighed, rolling her eyes at the memory of all the times Uma and her pirates have used those nicknames. She looked back to Maleficent when she heard the dark faery chuckle.

“Come along now, little gem” Maleficent put a hand on Cassia’s shoulder and started guiding her back to the bazaar “Do you remember telling me to let you know when the next call to Auradon would be?”

“Yeah?” Cassia said slowly.

“Well, I need you to go get your friends as well as your father and Hason, the next call will be within the hour” Maleficent smiled at the young girls excited expression.

“We get to see the others?!”

“Yes you do, now go get the rest, Regina and I will wait for you all at Bargain Castle” Maleficent said, her smile widening as Cassia ran off, quickly finding a building she could climb to start her roof jumping. The dark faery sighed.

“Let’s hope she doesn’t fall” She chuckled.

* * *

It took Cassia and the rest twenty minutes to make it to Bargain Castle on time. Not because she couldn’t find her friends, roof traffic is rather lax so she found all of them on the way. It was Hason and Hades who were hard to find, given that they had gone to the Forbidden Forest to find Zeus knows what. 

“Listen, you find useful things there” Hades said defensively when asked why he even bothered going to the forest. 

“Alright Dad” Cassia chuckles along with Kim and Penelope.

“No, seriously!” Hason chimed in “Look what I found!” He said, holding up two empty crystal jars.

“Oh nice, we can use those to keep your brain safe, since you don’t use it often” Trini snorted from the roof’s edge she was balancing herself on.

“Oh ha ha, very funny Trinity” Hason rolls his eyes as the rest, including Hades, laughs. 

“Cheer up! We’re going to see the girls!” Cassia cheered as she threw an arm around her brother’s shoulders.

“And Jay and Carlos” Kim added, looking at Cassia with an amused smile.

“Yes, the boys too, I can’t wait to see them, but my girls are calling us and we get to see them!!” Cassia jumped excitedly, jostling Hason in the process. She was by far the closest to Mal and Evie, even if she was only a year older, she felt extremely protective of the two and she missed them terribly. 

When they arrived at Bargain Castle, Maleficent and Regina were already sitting in the dark faery’s living room.

“It was about time you arrived” Regina spoke up once she saw them coming in “Hades, is this how you teach the children how to be on time?” She teased the blue haired man.

“I’m teaching them how to make an entrance” Hades answered “Guys, great job getting here fashionably late, your obnoxiousness could use some work though” He said, making the teenagers laugh. Maleficent and Regina just shook their heads in amusement.

“Well you’re right on time because the call is about to start” Just as Maleficent finished her sentence, the screen in front of them flickered, and then they could see four teenagers standing within view.

“VKs!” The children in Bargain Castle yelled.

“Hey Guys!” The children on the other side of the barrier replied with the same enthusiasm “Hey mom! Da and Ma!” They all greeted the adults.

“Hello little one, little blue, little pup and little cub” Maleficent called them one by one, always with the nicknames.

“Evie, sweetheart!” Regina smiled big, unbecoming of a queen but she could care less when she was staring at her baby girl.

“Hi mommy!” Evie blew a kiss to her mother with a big smile.

“Hello, to móro mou, Evie dear one, Jahid, Carlos” Hades smiled at them. Jay made a face at the sound of his birth name but quickly smiled again, he didn’t like hearing it from anyone that wasn’t Hades, the only father figure he truly cared about, aside maybe from Facilier, who was good to him and his own.

“Mom, are you going to keep calling us little even when we turn say, 40?” Mal teased her mother, this made Cassia snort.

“She could very well call you that for the rest of eternity, we all know you’re not gonna grow taller” She cackled and the people around her, and the ones on the screen except for her sister, laughed.

“You suck” Mal groaned “I’m starting to think convincing the freaking council to bring you guys over was a bad idea” She finished, a smirk starting to find its way on her face.

All the amusement was wiped away from the faces of the people standing in that living room.

“I’m sorry, what?” Zack was the first to recover, looking at Mal in disbelief, Jay laughed loudly.

“What you heard man! You’re coming over to Auradon! All of you!” He yelled, throwing an arm around Carlos, who was grinning big.

“No fucking way” Trini said breathlessly.

“Language” Regina told her absentmindedly.

“NO FUCKING WAY!” Hason yelled as he ran his hands through his hair, properly disheveling it. 

“If you can’t beat them” Hades murmured before standing up from his spot next to Maleficent “FUCK YES! COME HERE!” He opened his arms and both Cassia and Hason walked right over to hug their father. Around them all the other teenagers started hugging each other, Zack even jumped on Maleficent and Regina and started kissing their cheeks while whooping and hollering, much to the amusement and chagrin of both women.

“Not only you are coming, but Dizzy, Celia, Freddie, Gabbie too!” Evie yelled, trying to be heard over all the commotion.

“You can’t be serious!” Juliana yelled as she hugged her sister tightly against her.

“But we’re not! And you also get to come over with the Sea Three and CJ!” Carlos yelled and suddenly all the celebrating stopped. 

“You’ve got ta’ be shitting me” Kim said in her british/arab accent, which she got from her mother much like every other Isle child got their accents from their parents.

“Oh you stop cheering when I speak? Thanks guys” Carlos huffs playfully and Jay hugs him to his side and tousled his white hair “Dude!” Near him, the dog with that exact name looked up from where he was sniffing the floor.

“C’mon man it’s not you, you know that” Hason said, still smiling despite the lack of excitement.

“Yeah, it’s the thought of having to share a car with Harry Hook that killed all the buzz” Penelope huffed, going back to her cool and collected attitude after having gotten sucked into her brother’s and friends’ enthusiasm. 

“Well, yeah I know they’re annoying but they still deserve to get out guys” Mal said, looking at her family through the screen “And also, it was a bitch trying to get those royals to cooperate so if you guys could keep the fighting to a minimum that’d be great” 

“Little one” Maleficent called, and Mal looked at her mom with a sheepish smile. 

“Sorry, I won’t swear again” Mal told her mother.

“In front of you, anyways” Evie chuckled, earning a half hearted slap on the shoulder from Mal.

“I am proud of you” Maleficent said, smiling wide and feeling her heart growing by the second as she saw her daughter doing what was right “I am proud of all of you” She looked at the other four children she grew to love as her own, and her heart felt like bursting. 

Mal looked at her mother and she knew that she was on the right track.

“It won’t end here, I promise” She spoke firmly “We won’t let them end it here, we won’t stop until every child of the Isle is in Auradon, away from that barrier” 

“And we won’t stop until they see that you should all be free” Carlos told them, looking at the women he came to know as his mothers and the man that treated him like a son.

“You can’t let us get in the way of letting the children out” Regina warned them “You need to get them out first, then and only then, shall you try to bargain for our freedom” 

“We shouldn’t have to bargain” Evie frowned, crossing her arms “The Isle served its purpose, you and several others are reformed, that’s what they said they wanted isn’t it?” 

“You just said it yourself sweetie, “what they  said they wanted’’” Hades huffed “They just wanted to get us away from them so they put us here, they didn’t really put much thought into it” 

“Whatever, we’re still getting you out someday” Jay huffed, looking like he wanted to just reach across the screen and get them to Auradon as fast as they could.

“Anywho, do we have to go and tell the girls or did you have that covered?” Cassia spoke next, wanting to change the subject to more details of their departure from the Isle.

“I’m assuming you mean Freddie, Celia, Dizzy and Gabbie?” Evie asked and got a nod in response “We sent them letters with Ben’s couriers a few hours ago, so they must have gotten them by now, CJ too” She said casually, and she gave Mal a side eyed glance.

“But?” Juliana asked, catching this and recognizing it as the girls tell.

“Well” Mal started, dragging out the word “We figured, Uma wouldn’t take it well if we just sent some couriers without warning to tell her that she now had ‘permission’ to go to Auradon so…”

“So you want one of us to go and tell her” Trini rolled her eyes, lowering her yellow beanie over her eyes.

“Yes that would be very helpful, thanks!” Mal rushed out with a cheeky smile “We left Freddie her letter along with Harry’s and Gil’s, you can pick them up at her place and head over to the Revenge” In the background, they hear a woman’s voice ask what the “Revenge” was.

“Who’s that?” Zack asked, not seeing anyone else on the screen.

“Oh that was Fairy Godmother, she supervises all of our calls” Jay said as he moved behind the screen and came back pushing a lady dressed in blue into their view “Fairy Godmother, our family, family, Fairy Godmother” He introduced.

“Oh um” The flustered woman stuttered “Hello, I’m very happy to meet you, I assure you here in Auradon Prep we will welcome you with open arms and ready to give you all the opportunities that we denied you before” She said, surprising the people in the living room.

“I like her, she admits they fucked up” Penelope whispered to Kim, who nodded in agreement.

“Well, to answer your question, Fairy Godmother” Cassia spoke up “The Revenge is just Uma’s ship she won in a race a few years back” 

“Oh, she has a ship?” Fairy Godmother asked.

“Yup, she’s obsessed with the idea of sailing the seven seas” Hason answered.

“Well, I don’t know about sailing the seven seas, but perhaps she’d enjoy being part of the sailing team here” Fairy Godmother looked at the VKs.

“There’s a sailing team?” Jay asked, looking utterly confused.

“Not everything revolves around Tourney and R.O.A.R. Jay” Carlos teased the older boy.

“I’m not sure how she’ll take the idea of being part of a team, but sure, it’s worth a shot” Hason shrugged and Fairy Godmother clapped.

“Wonderful!” She said and then, a bell ran on their side “Oh! It’s fourth period already? Oh I’m sorry children, but you all have to go to class” Fairy Godmother looked at the VKs.

“Already?” Carlos asked, looking more disappointed than ever.

“We barely even got to talk!” Evie said.

“Hey! Don’t worry about it!” Zack told them, giving them his best impish smile “We’ll see you soon enough right?” This made all the VKs smile.

“Yeah, it says so in the letters, but since we decided to tell you ourselves, you should probably be packed for Saturday” Mal told them.

“Saturday? Today’s Friday!” Juliana yelled.

“Well you better convince Uma that this is happening quick if you wanna pack anything valuable” Jay smirked.

“Hey, could anyone go to the Hideout and grab some of my stuff? I have more than I really need here but there’s some notebooks that I really wish I had back” Carlos asked them.

“Sure man, we’ll bring them in our bags”

“Well, I guess this is it” Evie said “Until tomorrow?” 

“Until tomorrow” All the teenagers in the living room said.

“Bye mom! Ma and Da!” The VKs yelled together and their parents just waved goodbye to them, with exception of Regina, who blew a kiss at her daughter.

The last thing they saw before the screen went back to static was Fairy Godmother smiling at them.

* * *

“Are you sure you want to go in there alone?” Hason asked his sister as they stood on the roof of Ursula’s Fish and Chips “You said they were giving you shit earlier today”.

After the call with the VKs, the Roof Jumpers -which was the name of the gang the twins and their friends formed when they were around 12 and 13- went over to Dr. Facilier’s shop to find Freddie and ask for the Sea Three’s letters. Freddie greeted them with hugs and little Celia ran over to join in on the hug fest.

“You kids keep my babies safe, you hear me?” Dr. Facilier told them as they took their leave.

“Trust us sir, it’s probably gonna be them keeping us safe” Kim chuckled.

After that, they separated. Trini and Juliana escorted Kim home and Zack went to sneak as much of his and Penelope’s clothe from his father’s home as he could. Penelope and Hason decided to go with Cassia to talk to Uma.

“Hey, I’m kinda curious about what they want with me” Cassia told him “Don’t worry too much, just make sure you stay alert for any signs of a fight, alright?”

“Got it, Braids” Penelope said and Cassia sighed.

“Will you ever stop calling me that?” 

“Nope” Penelope smirked.

“Whatever, see ya in a bit” Cassia said and with that, she climbed down from the roof and walked into the restaurant where, as expected, Uma was sitting in a makeshift throne with Harry and Gil sitting near her.

“Well well well, if it isn’t one of the deathlings” Harry purred, being the first one to spot her at the entrance.

“The she-death herself” Cassia smirked, and Gil brightened at the mention of the nickname he came up with.

“I guess you figured you couldn’t hide behind Maleficent’s wings forever, huh?” Uma asked her, lazily playing with her sword, not bothering to look at the taller girl.

“Actually, I come bearing news from Auradon” Cassia said, taking one of the letters, the one meant for Uma, out of her trench coat pocket, she cleared her throat, opened the letter and started to read “His Royal Majesty, King Ben of Auradon and his Councilor Ms. Evie of the Isle hereby request the pleasure of your company, Uma of the Isle, for the current academic year at Auradon Prep. Please notify his Majesty’s couriers of your response to this request” Once she finished reading the letter, she put it down on a table and moved towards Harry and Gil “There’s one for each of you as well” She took them out of her pocket and held them up.

Harry and Gil looked at each other before running to snatch the letters from the girls hands. Meanwhile, Uma stood next to the table where Cassia placed her letter, reading over what the blue haired girl had just read to her.

“This is a real letter from Beasty boy” she whispered “There’s no way you could have faked that seal, or found any paper that didn’t look washed out or repurposed” Uma said, looking at Cassia like she couldn’t believe it.

“I wouldn’t fake my own ticket off this damn pile of rock Uma” Cassia chuckled “We all get to go, Mal and the others called us today from Auradon to tell us, your letter arrived with Freddie’s and Celia’s, Dizzy got one as well, so did Gabbie” 

“So, Mal is sending Isle kids to Auradon?” Uma asked and Cassia sighed.

“She’s come a long way from the girl that threw shrimp over you head Uma, she apologized back when we were kids because Maleficent made her, but I’m sure she’d be more sincere now that she understands what she did was messed up” Cassia told the girl, she knew that Mal rejecting and humiliating her had marked Uma, which is why she always made a point to remind Mal not to mess with the girl unless she messed with them first when she was still on the Isle.

“You think so?” Uma asked softly, more soft than she’d ever let anyone other than Harry and Gil see her. 

“I know my sister Uma, I know she’ll come through” Cassia smiled at the pirate and Uma gave a small, tentative smile back. 

“So lemme get this straight” Harry started slowly “I get to leave the Isle, but I have to go to their goodie two-shoes school”

“Dude, I know you’re not complaining about going to Auradon just because you have to go to school and actually make an effort” Cassia brought a hand to her face and pinched her nose. 

“I don’t like school” Harry said flatly and Cassia turned to look at him.

“But you like food that isn’t stale or rotting and warm running water and not having to steal for a living don’t you?” She asked the boy.

“Don’t know, never had to live like that before” He chuckled and high five'd Gil.

“He’ll go, he wouldn’t stay here alone without either of us” Uma said, motioning to Gil and herself.

“Well, I’d still have CJ” Harry tried to argue.

“Actually, CJ also got a letter, I forgot to mention that” Cassia said, a smirk blooming on her face “I’m not sure she’d pass up the opportunity of trying out for the sailing team at Auradon Prep” She mentioned casually and next to her, Uma perked up considerably.

“There’s a sailing team?” 

  
  
“According to Fairy Godmother, yeah” Cassia smiled and this earned her a grin from the young pirate. Before either could say anything else, however, a large tentacle found its way into the establishment all the way from the back door.

“UMA!” yelled a horrible voice that made Cassia go tense.

_ Ursula _ , the older teen thought. She looked at the three pirates and how uneasy they all seemed, she formulated a plan.

“Okay, Uma, you go see what she wants and act like everything is normal” Cassia told the girl who nodded and went to the back door “Gil, Hason and Penelope are on the ceiling, tell them to help you get Uma’s things and when you come back, make sure to stay alert so we can all escape” The blonde boy nodded and headed outside “Harry, you stay here with me and we’ll wait for Uma” with that, the girl turned to face the back door, waiting for the other girl.

A few minutes passed, and Uma came running back looking scared, a plate being thrown behind her.

“She wants me to bring you down” Uma said breathlessly and Cassia’s face turned serious.

“Okay, so bring me to her” Uma and Harry both looked at her like she’d grown another head.

“Are you insane, lass?” Harry asked her and Cassia huffed.

“We need to give Gil as much time as we can to grab Uma’s things so we can get the hell out and find a place where you can stay until the guards from Auradon come pick us up, so stop talking and act like I’ve been struggling to run away!” Cassia told them and Uma just stared at her.

“You’re helping me escape” She said.

“VKs have to stick together” Cassia spoke firmly and Uma nodded.

“Alright, Harry, grab her and follow me” Uma said, face morphing from concern to amusement, her usual smirk back in place.

The three of them walked down a flight of stairs to what seemed to be a basement, but when Uma opened the door, it led directly to a small dock. They walked to the very edge, Cassia pretending to struggle against Harry’s hold and once they got there, Ursula appeared from underneath the dirty waters that surrounded the Isle.

“You were very hard to find, cousin” Ursula spoke up and Cassia pretended to shiver.

“You know, whenever I’m reminded that the two of us are cousins, my skin crawls” The young girl grunted out and Ursula laughed that horrible laugh of hers.

“Oh how Hades must love having such a little trouble maker as a daughter, truly your father’s daughter” She sneered “Meanwhile, I got the role of the black sheep of the family”

“Don’t you mean black octapod?” Cassia joked and Ursula stretched a long tentacle to slap her. The hit was strong enough to make both Cassia and Harry stumble back and Uma covered her mouth in order to not scream for them.

“HUSH GIRL!” She bellowed “DON’T YOU DISRESPECT ME!”

“Is there any other way to talk to you other than disrespectfully? Because I had no idea” Cassia laughed, looking at Ursula through her anger. Nobody put a hand on her and those who did usually got as good as they gave, but for the sake of getting Uma away from her psycho of a mother, she stayed put.

“SILENCE” The woman slapped Cassia again, this time making her and Harry fall backwards. They landed so harshly that Harry let his fake hook slip out of his hand.

“Me hook!” He yelled and was about to dive for it when Uma grabbed him by the shoulders and made him stand up again.

“ _ You’ll get a new one in Auradon _ ” She whispered in his ear before shoving him towards Cassia so he could grab her by the arms again.

“Now, will you finally let me tell you why I summoned you here tonight?” Ursula asked the blue haired girl, acting as if she hadn’t just hit her. Cassia snorted.

“Sure, why not?” She said sarcastically and Harry tightened his hold on her arms.

“ _ You’re pushing your luck, lass _ ” He whispered to her and she clenched her jaw.

“News travels fast in the ocean and while I can’t leave this wretched coasts, I have little informants that come and go” Ursula started and Cassia looked at her weird.

“Do you mean the fish?” She asked slowly and Ursula glared at her but continued as if she hadn’t heard her.

“They tell me that you and that little gang of yours have been invited to Auradon” She said smoothly and all three teenagers went still, faces not giving anything away and eyes never leaving the woman in the water.

“In fact, they told me that you, my dear daughter, and your little pirate friends were also invited to Auradon” She stretched a tentacle to grab Uma’s arm, squeezing hard, making her whimper in pain. Harry moves as if to try and help but Cassia stops him,  _ Just one more minute _ .

“So what do you want Ursula?” Cassia asked her, her jaw set.

“I want you to vouch for me in Auradon” Ursula said simply. The three VKs looked at her like she had just grown an extra tentacle.

“Are you crazy? Wait, never mind” Cassia sighed, rolling her eyes at herself “Listen, they’re not gonna want to talk to me, I’m just a teenager”

“And so is their king! You’ll get along splendidly, specially since your dear little sister is dating him” Ursula purred and Cassia almost scrunched up her nose in disgust.

_ Seems like your little informants didn’t tell you about that particular newsletter _ , she thought. Mal and Ben’s “breakup” had been all over the news in Auradon.

“Ursula, Mal told us it was practically a miracle that we were allowed to go, what makes you think they’ll even listen to the possibility of you getting out of here?” Cassia tried to reason but the sea witch wouldn’t budge.

Out of the corner of her eye, Uma saw Gil all the way on the Revenge, he was waving his arms wildly and pointing to the roofs. Making sure Ursula was distracted with Cassia, she turned around and saw Penelope and Hason, the latter holding a harpoon gun she knew belonged to Old Man McLeach. He motioned down and then she knew what she had to do.

“ _When I say now, you crouch and take her down with you_ ” She whispered to Harry, lips almost unmoving.

“ _What?_ ” He whispered back.

“ _Just do it_ ” She said, and when he gave her the tiniest nod, she took a deep breath and held it for a second.

“Now” She said calmly, and both she and Harry crouched down, taking Cassia down with them.

“What are you-” Ursula started to ask but was interrupted by the spear that lodge itself on her shoulder. She let out an agonizing scream and Uma took it as her signal to get the hell out.

“Let’s go! Now!” She yelled at Harry and Cassia, running for the stairs, by the sound of their footsteps, she knew they were following.

They reached the stairs and before Ursula’s tentacle could reach them, Cassia closed the door, effectively getting them out of reach.

“Fuck you, you sea hag” She said breathlessly, she looked back at Harry and Uma, who were hugging each other at the top of the stairs “Alright guys, off we go” She said and they all made their way outside of the Fish and Chips.

They met the other three at the Revenge and decided the safest bet was to stay away from the shores until tomorrow, so they all made their way to Gil’s house and waited outside for him to get his things.

“I can’t believe it” Uma muttered after a while, Harry threw his arm around her and hugged her close.

“Can’t believe you finally made it out of there?” Penelope asked her.

“It feels like she’s gonna turn the corner and drag me back any moment now” Uma sighed.

“Trust me, with that spear on her shoulder and her lack of legs, there’s no way she could track you down now” Hason reassured her, and Uma gave him a tight smile.

“I know I should feel bad, but-” She was interrupted.

“Stop right there” Cassia said “You should not feel bad for that bitch, at all”

“A lot of parents on this pile of trash are assholes, to put it lightly” Hason agreed “You have a right to do what’s best for you”

“They’re right” Penelope said “Listen, my dad is a psycho too, I feel no remorse for leaving him behind and sure she gave birth to you, but ask yourself this: was she ever your mom?”

“What do you mean?” Uma asked her, her nose starting to get red and eyes watering.

“Did she raise you because she cared about you, or because she wanted a minion that could walk on land?” Penelope asked her, she knew the question was harsh, but the realization was necessary in order for Uma to start moving on with her life, without guilt.

Uma looked down for a moment before she closed her eyes, she took a deep breath and let it out shakily. Harry held her closer and kissed her head. This was a rare show of affection, VKs were never near as bad as their parents, but they made a point to at least look tough so nobody would mess with them, that meant no hugs or kisses or holding hands in public. It was even rarer to see that the ones breaking this unspoken rule were Harry and Uma, but the other three guessed that it wouldn’t matter tomorrow. When Uma opened her eyes again, she looked determined.

“You guys are right, she never cared, I owe her nothing” She said fiercely.

“There you go” Hason smiled at her.

Penelope stared at her for a second before smiling as well.

“Don’t worry, I didn’t actually believe it at first either” She said “You’ll get there”

At her words, Uma started to relax into Harry’s side.

“I’m all set!” Gil yelled, coming out of his house with a big, goofy smile. A smile that quickly disappeared when he saw his father arriving from the bar.

“Where are you going Gaston The Fourth?” Gaston asked. According to Regina, the man still looked pretty much like he did when he first arrived on the Isle, the only difference was that he grew a big, bushy beard and he got more hair on his arms, much like his older sons. Just by simply looking at him, you knew he was an imposing guy.

“Uh, just-uh… dang it, Pops” Gil laughed and smiled like he had been caught flirting with one of Anthony’s girlfriends “I didn’t want to reveal it here but I guess I’ll have to” He smirked, something that he usually didn’t do. Sure, he smiled mischievously whenever he was out causing trouble with Harry and Uma, but he never smirked.

“What are you talking about, boy?” Gaston grunted, clearly annoyed.

“I’m going over to steal the Revenge” Gil said, walking over to Hason and Cassia, he nodded towards Uma and Harry and they took the hint “I’m overthrowing Shrimpy over here” He laughed at Uma.

“What the bloody hell, man!?” Harry growled, pretending to struggle against Hason, like Cassia had done when they were with Ursula.

“Just doing what I had planned all along, nothing personal Harold” Gil laughed and took Harry’s hat, putting it on. Gaston sighed, looking bored as ever.

“I have no idea why you want a ship that won’t sail anywhere, but at least you won’t be taking orders from a woman anymore” He grumbled “Off you go, leave now before I get more annoyed”

Gil motioned for them to follow him and Harry and Uma screamed and kicked until they turned the corner.

“I am so sorry!” Gil immediately took off Harry’s hat and gave it back “Uma I’m sorry I called you Shrimpy I know you hate it and-” He shut up when Uma gave him a hug.

“You did good” She told him and he started to relax.

“Alright all of those who are confused raise your hand” Cassia said raising hers, Hason and Penelope doing the same.

“He would have never let me go without asking what was on the bag if I hadn’t made up something like that” Gil said sadly, and Harry put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Are you really Gaston The Fourth?” Penelope asked “Because three Gastons are more than enough if you ask me”

“No, my mom, she named me Gil before she died, he’s the only one that calls me that” He sighed “But that doesn’t matter, thank you guys for going along without asking”

“No problem man” Hason said with a smile, patting Gil’s arm.

“Whatever, we have to get me things now and I don’t want to run into me dad so-” Harry was interrupted by a glint of light hitting him in the eye.

“No need brother” said a new voice, and they all looked over to see CJ Hook standing near an alleyway entrance, holding two bags “I grabbed all ye things when I went over ta' get mine” She tossed a black bag at Harry, and he caught it easily.

“Thank the gods for ye, wee girl!” Harry laughed and pulled CJ into a hug when she came closer.

“So, now all we have to do is find a place to spend the night before sundown, which” Uma looked up to see the sun going down “Doesn’t leave us much time”

“You can just stay at our place” Hason said and the four pirates looked at him “What? Zack and Penelope are already staying with us, what’s four more? Dad won't mind” He said.

“Are ye sure, lad?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, right girls?” Hason asked Cassia and Penelope.

“Yeah” Cassia smiled and Penelope nodded along.

“Don’ need ta' tell me twice” CJ said, walking in the direction she knew was Hades’ home.

“Alright then, let’s go” Cassia said, and with that, they all started walking home.

Come tomorrow, they would leave this streets forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I described Cassia's and Hason's clothes mainly because I feel like clothe is an important part of being a VK, the meaner you look, the more respected you are right? So that's part of it, also I'm just trying to give you an idea on how they look since well, all the others are already existent characters, Hason/Jason included, I just changed his hair here but yeah. Also, I gave Hades a Necromanteion bc the structure looked cool and like, being a "Big Bad" of the Isle, he should have gotten a big structure there like Maleficent and the Evil Queen. Plus, the place is kinda big so it serves the purpose of "safe haven" for VKs if needed.
> 
> Anyways! Hope you enjoyed this, if you have any suggestions or just feel like pointing something out just leave a comment or find me on my Tumblr vlntncrvjl ! 
> 
> Hope you all started off your year right! Until next update.


	5. A Last Stand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, so this is a bit of a filler before the big meet up in Auradon, hope you guys enjoy it!

“Well that was fun” Kim said bitterly, looking exactly like what Cassia was feeling as they sat on the limousine Auradon had sent to pick them up.

_When the morning arrived, they all got ready and headed over to Bargain Castle, where their parents and two Auradon guards had been waiting for them._

_They took their time putting what little belongings they decided to take with them and when the time to say goodbye came, they all knew something was wrong._

_“Do you feel like we’re missing something?” Zack asked Penelope, only to jump back as soon as he finished his sentence. He heard the arrow wheezing towards him before he saw it narrowly miss him and lodge itself to a wooden plank leaning on the wall next to him._

_The few Huns that survived the war against China and were sent to the Isle suddenly made an appearance, coming from all sides and surrounding the VKs as well as their parents and the Auradonian guards._

_“I can think of something” Penelope said non-comically, looking at her father’s men. From amongst them, Shan Yu came forth._

_“Are you going rogue?” He asked Zack, completely ignoring his daughter._

_“Father, I-” Much like with the arrow, Zack felt the sting of the slap before he noticed his father raise his hand._

_From the corner of her eye, Penelope saw the Auradonian guards reach down for their weapons and how Maleficent’s wings opened, ready to take flight. She signaled Trini, who in turn put her hand on one of the guard’s arm, shaking her head when he turned to look at her and she signaled to Cassia, who grabbed Maleficent’s hand in a small attempt to calm the dark fairy down._

_“I asked,” Shan Yu said loudly “Are you going rogue?”_

_Zack stared at his father for a long moment before he decided it was time to stand up to him. He fixed his posture, looked Shan Yu straight in the eye and he spoke._

_“I am leaving the Isle of the Lost for good, I am taking Penelope with me and you won’t stop us” He said firmly. He hated talking like he owned his sister, she was his big sister for gods sakes! But he didn’t want to give his father any more reasons to get in their way._

_“There is a price to be payed, for those who desert us” Shan Yu said slowly, reaching for his sword._

The battle to escape the Isle was not easy, and it ended up with Shan Yu’s crest being ripped off of Zack’s and Penelope’s jackets leaving big, gaping holes on the back and chest of their jackets. 

“You have a strange definition of fun” Dizzy muttered from where she was leaning into Freddie’s right side while Celia cuddled her sister’s left side.

"I have to agree on that" said Penelope, glaring at Kim from where she was leaning against Cassia, who was hugging her by the waist.

"Yo, let's all just chill, we know how we all operate so Pen, you know Kim didn't mean anything by that" Trini spoke up from her spot next to her sister and her girlfriend, the latter of which was now sporting a grimace.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Penny, I'm just tired" Kim told the smaller girl. Penelope was about to reply when Zack spoke up.

"You know, you shouldn't say things you don't mean, sometimes it's better to just shut up" he said irritably, slumped in his seat with his arms crossed.

Everyone stoped talking and turned to look at him, even the guards looked over to the VKs from the rearview mirror.

Hason was the one to break the tension.

"You okay there, buddy?" he said, looking over at Cassia, who was staring intently at Zack while keeping a tight hold on Penelope.

"Am I okay? Let's see; I have no crest and I was attacked on the last day on the one place I considered home, so no, I'm not okay bro!" Zack growled back.

"Oh Gods, are you kidding me?" Penelope frowned, looking at her brother in exasperation "You're pouting over a damn crest?"

"That crest was all I had Penelope!" Zack yelled, and gained immediate reactions.

"Damn, okay" said Hason, looking out the window and frowning.

"Glad to know homie" Trini scoffed.

"Wow, that's really how it is, huh?" Cassia smiled self-deprecatingly.

"That's the worst thing you could say right now" said Juliana, shaking her head.

"So, you actually enjoyed wearing that asshole's crest?" Penelope asked disbelievingly.

"It's not about who's crest it is, it's about what the crest represents" Zack groaned, bringing his hands to his face "Power! Only VKs with powerful parents have crests! Don't act like being Shan Yu's daughter didn't have it's perks!"

"On the Isle? Sure, some" Penelope said "But it had more cons than pros and we're not going back or, at least I don't plan on going back, so not even all the power he can offer me matters anymore"

"Yeah, seconded" Kim said.

"You couldn't pay me enough to make me go back" Uma spoke up for the first time, Harry and Gil nodding along with her.

"Besides" Penelope continued "Shan Yu only gave us a name and a crest, we owe the real power to this guys" she pointed to the rest, then readjusting herself in Cassia's hold.

"Yeah, so just chill bro" Hason said "You want a crest? Ask Evie to fix your jackets with ours and call it a day"

That had Cassia looking at her twin.

"What? It's not like Mal claims it, and Dad's more of a father to them than Shan Yu anyways" the blue haired boy shrugged.

Cassia looked up, as if considering his statement and then shrugged as well.

"Yeah, it's cool if you ask her to stitch our crest on your clothe, you can ask to Penny"

They all fell into a tired silence until the driver cleared his throat.

"We have arrived, to Auradon Prep"

Soon, the limousine makes a stop and through the windows, they can see a small crowd gathered.

A guard opens the door.

"Show time" Cassia sighed, and they all started getting out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not feeling great about this chapter but I promise next one will be a lot better guys!
> 
> If you have any suggestions or constructive criticism, leave a comment or find me on my Tumblr, vlntncrvjl
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Welcome to Auradon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not feeling too good about this chapter so I might come back to fix some things, but I do hope you enjoy it!  
> Also, I'm sorry I haven't updated until now, I'm a little stressed with college, which I'm sure you can understand. Speaking of which, I hope you're all staying safe and and doing as well as you can in this situation. I'm working on something good for this story so, do look out for that! I'm not abandoning this or any of my other fics so, don't worry about that.

The moment Elsa saw the limo pull up in front of them, she regretted accepting King Ben’s invitation to welcome the other VKs to Auradon. Did she have a good time talking to them the day before? Yes, did she feel like a normal teenager? Absolutely, and for that she was grateful, but did she feel like she was supposed to be standing here, ready to meet the children of history's villains who were screwed over by every other royal in Auradon? Gods no, not even close. She felt extremely out of place, standing next to Megara and Agrabah’s Sultana. She was not a participant of the tensions that still existed between the villains and the royals, and while she was always disappointed that her parents weren’t involved enough to help, now she understood just how uncomfortable standing in the position of power was like.

Looking at it from an outsider’s position however, she knew that the anger Mal and the other VKs had displayed the other day was more than justified. Auradorian royalty left them on an island with their worst enemies not without looking back, not once thinking about the consequences of their own actions.

Elsa sighed,  _ nothing I can do now, I can’t go hide, it would be so unbecoming of a Queen _ . She internally rolled her eyes at herself.

“Whatever it is that you’re thinking, don’t” She heard Anna say softly from behind her. The VKs had also invited Anna and Kristoff when they heard that Elsa was considering letting them come to Auradon to study.

“How do you know it’s a negative thought?” Elsa whispered, sparing her sister a sideway glance, before looking at the driver who was walking over to open the passenger door.

“Because you’re stiff as a board and there’s snow around you” Anna said amusedly. 

Elsa’s eyes widened significantly and she looked down at her feet. Sure enough, there was a small patch of snow surrounding her.

“I think you should just chill” Kristoff murmured when he noticed, and Anna covered her mouth to stifle her giggle.

Elsa glared at the boy and he raised his hands in surrender, sporting a goofy smile. When she turned her head to the left she saw the Sultana purse her lips, trying to hide her smile even though her eyes gave her away. She then looked to her right and saw Megara’s small smirk and her cheeks turned red, which did not go unnoticed considering she’s extremely pale.

“Are you okay, Queen Elsa?” Aladdin, Sultan of Agrabah, asked her as he looked at her from his spot next to his wife. Jasmine snorted but quickly composed herself and Megara crossed her arms and looked down, trying to hide the amusement on her face.

“I’m alright, thank you your Majesty” Elsa said quickly, closing her eyes and willing herself to stop blushing. Behind her, she heard Anna and Kristoff snickering and she clenched her jaw.

The driver opened the door, and out came a little girl with long, pink hair.

“I think that’s Gabrielle! Oh, her hair is all pink now!” Elsa heard Evie say from her spot next to Mal.

Next, came two other little girls, one with paint stained hair and big glasses and the other one wearing a tiny top hat.

“Hey Evie! Hey Mal!” the girl with the big glasses yelled as she jumped up and down excitedly and waved at them.

“Hi Dizzy! Hi Celia!” Evie yelled back while Mal chuckled and waved back.

Out came another girl with a tiny top hat, though she was much older, followed by two girls, one wearing a yellow leather jacket and another one wearing a denim one. The girl with the red jacket turned her back for a second and Elsa catched a glimpse at what seemed to be a heart being pierced by three swords. After them came a girl with short hair and pink… everything.

“Kimmy!” Jay yelled from his spot and promptly started running towards the girl. When she looked up and saw him, a huge smile appeared on her face.

“Jay!” she squealed when he picked her up and started spinning her around “Jay put me down! I wanna hug you properly!” 

“Look at you! You grew like… an inch!” he snickered.

“Shut up, you idiot!” the girl, Kim, laughed and hugged him.

Elsa heard an intake of breath and looked to her left, the Sultana was staring at the siblings with a small smile on her face.

Alright Jay! What’s up, dude?” a tall, blonde boy said as soon as he got off the limo, followed by a boy with a lot of eyeliner, a small girl who seemed to be the second boy’s sister, if the fact that they wore the same hook logo on their chests was anything to go by, and another girl with aqua blue braids and a pirates hat.

“Who let Uma bring her sword?” Carlos whispered to Mal, who shrugged.

“Gil!” the two boys fist bumped and then gave each other a quick hug.

Then, two other kids, with holes on their jackets got out of the limo. They looked rather tired compared to the others, and from the corner of her eye, Elsa saw Li Lonnie stand up straighter next to her parents.

“Those must be the children of Shan Yu” Megara murmured next to her.

“What happened to  _ you _ ?” Carlos asked them, and the children of Shan Yu set their jaws and stood up straight.

“Shan Yu” was all the girl said, and apparently it was enough for Carlos to understand.

“Hey where are my pains in the… back?” Mal said, fixing her sentence when Ben gave her a look.

“Right here!” a voice came from the limo and Elsa saw a tall boy with long blue hair, dressed in white leather got out, followed by a girl, just as tall as him, with part of her hair braided and a smirk on her face.

“Did they get taller?” the girl in the yellow jacket asked the one in the denim one.

“Hason! Cassia!” Mal greeted them with a big smile.

“They’re so tall” Anna said, awe coating her words and Elsa understood why.

Looking at them, with their hair so blue it almost looked like it was in flames…

“Cass your hair is on fire!” the girl with pink hair yelled.

“What?” the girl, Cassia, unconsciously raised a hand to touch her hair and let out a noise of surprise when she saw the flames in her hands.

“Hason!” yelled Evie and Elsa turned to see the boy trying to turn off the flames with his hands, he was moving without looking where he was going and accidentally tripped and fell into a nearby fountain, effectively putting out the fire. She cringed when she noticed most of the royals frowning, except maybe for the Sultan and Sultana, Belle and Beast and Megara who only seemed concerned. 

She noticed that Cassia on the other hand was just looking at her hair, she seemed to be mesmerized with the fact that her hair was doing exactly what her father’s hair did when he lived outside the Isle of the Lost.

She was in such a deep trance that she didn’t notice when Mal came up to her.

“Cass?” Mal put a hand on her sister’s shoulder, but she didn’t think she’d be so startled.

Cassia jumped as soon as Mal spoke, stepping on her shoelace and falling on her back because of the scare.

She fell right in front of Elsa.

* * *

Cassia had no idea how any of it happened.

One moment she was staring at her hair, which, just started burning out of nowhere and the next she was laying on her back, staring at the prettiest girl she had ever seen. Too bad she was upside down.

“Are you alright?” the girl asked her.

“Oh wow” was all she said, she felt her hair start burning hotter, but it didn’t really bother her.

“Cassia come on” said Mal and she grabbed one of Cassia’s hands, trying to get her to sit up, but Cassia flinched.

“Ow! What in the underworld?!” Hason yelled from the fountain, where he was still sitting. He has his arms extended in front of him as golden lines appeared on his skin, which was exactly what was happening to Cassia. All over her arms, face, chest, torso and back, she felt a stinging sensation and when she held her hands up, she saw lines and circles all over them.

“What the…” she whispered to herself.

“Just like them” Megara spoke up.

“What?” asked Ben, looking like he was trying and failing to take control of the situation.

“The gods” Megara said “They look just like them”

“So the hair and the markings…?” Hason asked, having gotten out of the fountain and walking over to his sisters.

“Oh, the hair is all Hades, but all the gods have those markings, which makes me wonder who your mother is…” Megara looked at them, tapping her lips with her index finger.

“Persephone” Cassia said, a frown now marring her features.

“Well that explains it then, you’re both gods, as opposed to Mal, who is half goddess and half fairy” Megara said.

“But that would mean that we have… powers” Hason said slowly.

“Yes it does, you should figure out which ones quickly, so you can control them, maybe start with the hair, you might now mind the fire but everything else could easily burn” 

“Dude… that’s wicked!” Zack yelled, jumping up and down and giving Hason a side hug.

“Oh gods” Cassia whispered, looking at her hands again. She was a god, and everything was spinning and what was that jingling noise? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo about the markings, I've been playing Assassin's Creed Odyssey for a while and I absolutely love how Persephone and the other gods look in the game, so I indulged. The reason that these little details aren't mentioned before is, of course, the barrier. In Descendants 3, Hades hair does not light on fire until he's outside the barrier so, it seemed like a good reason for this.
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter or you want to leave a comment, you can find me on my Tumblr: vlntncrvjl
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hope you all liked this. You can find me on my Tumblr: vlntncrvjl ooor you can leave a comment and let me know what you thought. See ya!


End file.
